Just a mistake
by Hannio
Summary: A simple mistake can cause the greatest harm as Leonardo finds out the hard way! Please review - chapter 7 is now up
1. We all fall down

Just a mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter One

We all Fall Down

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters used in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form though man I wish they did. I'm merely borrowing them for my own use!_

**Author Note – **_This was originally meant to be an one shot but somehow it developed into a full scale plot before I knew it so it will be in chapters though how many I'm not too sure. I haven't forgotten my other stories but once an idea is in my head then I need to get it out otherwise it tends to take over! Anyway please enjoy!_

"Come on Leo not this again, how many times do you have to drag me out of the lair before you finally get it? I mean seriously just how many times do we have to go through this until you get it through your thick head that this" Raphael pointed a finger at Leonardo before jerking it back to indicate himself "Just ain't going to work" He watched as Leonardo sighed, the action causing his shoulders to slump slightly as he turned his head away from the city beneath them to look at Raphael, a determined almost sad look in the brown eyes confronting him.

"We'll keep doing this until you finally get it in your own thick head that it can" Leonardo replied, a firm note to his voice. Raphael continued to lock eyes with his brother before sighing and looking away. He rarely won staring competition with Leonardo, the look in his eyes always made Raphael feel guilty knowing that he was the one to out the look in his brother's eyes "You need to learn once and for all Raph that we can actually work together and work together without the constant stupid fights" Raphael eyes flickered to Leonardo's once more before lowering and focusing on the floor as Leonardo continued to speak.

"Regardless of what you may think in your head Raph I am not against you in any shape or form, I don't know why you find that so hard to believe. I don't want you to fail at anything, I definitely don't want you injured or in pain. I just want you to work with me without fighting me every step of the way. I don't understand why that seems to be beyond your grasp to do, it shouldn't be difficult to follow orders occasionally. The other two manage it"

Raphael breathed out heavily but didn't reply to Leonardo's comment. He didn't know what he could say. He leaned his aching head back so it was resting against the cold brick wall behind him. His face upturned away from his brother and the city to focus on the dark sky above him. It was night and he could just about make out the stars above him, a sight that never failed to calm him when he felt pressured or cornered.

He knew that Leonardo was standing silent waiting for Raphael to speak, probably to come out with one of the sarcastic one liner that he was known for among his family. The kind of comment that would make Michelangelo laugh would make Donatello either shake his head or smile and that would get beneath Leonardo's skin, knocking him firmly off the pedestal that he seemed to live on. He opened his mouth to deliver it but nothing came out, he simply couldn't gather his thoughts enough to say anything.

He felt odd and shivery; his brain which was normally so active with thoughts and ideas which always remained hidden from the others, felt as though it was covered in wool, slowing his thought process until each thought felt sluggish a sensation Raphael wasn't used to experiencing. The tightness in his chest he had woke up experiencing hadn't lessened like he had hoped it would have if anything it felt use. He swallowed deeply as his stomach continued to churn. This wasn't a good sign.

"Whatever you say fearless" he eventually said into the growing silence surrounding them. He felt his brother eye's watching him but didn't look down, choosing to remain looking at the stars as it gave him something to focus on. It was quiet on the rooftop, something he would have found peaceful on any other day but today. Today the quiet seemed almost oppressive. He shivered as the wind passed his exposed skin. He finally brought his head down, gaze finding Leonardo who was watching him, his usual expressionless mask firmly in place and spoke.

"So" he said, scuffing his foot against the floor as he waited for Leonardo to say anything "What are we going to do tonight? You know to bond and all that" a note of scorn entered his voice but for once Leonardo didn't react to it.

"We're not going to do anything Raph" Leonardo stated calmly "We're simply going to have a chat together" Raphael groaned out loud before he could help himself, the sound echoing in the air. Having to sit and talk to Leonardo or rather having Leonardo talk at him wasn't what he needed or wanted at this time.

He could have easily have gotten out of the situation. He knew that already, all it took was for him to swallow his pride and tell his older brother that he was feeling under the weather and this little heart to heart session would be over in a heartbeat. He would have been whisked home before he would have time to even blink. Leonardo would have been on the phone to Donatello before Raphael had even had time to finish confessing and then he would get him home. Donatello would be prowling the doorway in his anxiety to get his hands on his sick brother, blankets and medicines ready while Michelangelo would be hovering around ready to do anything Donatello asked him to do whether it was getting a hot drink or hitting the surface for medicine.

All 3 would have those look on their faces though, the expression that was a cross between fear and worry, the same look they always wore when Raphael fell sick. He hated that expression more then anything else, hated knowing that he was the cause for it and the sleepless nights that would enviably happen. Raphael would do anything in his power to make sure that they never wore that expression on his account even if it meant hiding any sickness he had until it could pass. Feeling shitty for a week was a price he was willing to pay for his brothers' state of mind.

He shifted slightly on the spot his mind made up, he would remain silent and endure Leonardo's lecture, hoping against hope that for once it would be a short one. Once it was over Leonardo would let him go and he could escape home. He would ignore everyone and go to the kitchen and make himself a hot tea for once, putting the lemon and honey stuff in which Donatello swore was great for clearing a bad chest. He would then retire to his room and remain there bundled up with as many blankets as he could cope with until he had no other choice but to get up for the morning practice session.

"You don't have a problem with staying here and just talking do you Raph?" Leonardo asked softly, a steely look in his eyes. Raphael winced but managed to hide it from the eagle eyes watching him. He hated that soft disappointed voice more then anything though he would rather die then let Leonardo know that, he would only use it against him. Raphael hesitated for a moment; the moment where he could confess how rough he was feeling and how that feeling was increasing by the minute, hovered in front of his eyes before disappearing as he shook his head. He would endure this just as he had endured many other things in his life.

"Not at all Leo" he replied forcing a smirk on his face. He rested one hand against the wall as the world shifted beneath his feet making his feel unsteady and lightheaded for a moment. "Where exactly do you want to have this awe inspiring talk then fearless?" he asked. Leonardo sent him a glare and for a moment Raphael almost wished he could curb his own tongue and actually think before he spoke. No one wanted to get on more with Leonardo then himself. He just didn't know how he was meant to bridge the gap that was growing daily between them.

He shivered again hoping that Leonardo would suggest that they went somewhere slightly warmer then the rooftop. He was freezing and it was getting harder to disguise his shivering from Leonardo.

"Here" Leonardo said slowly, shooting him a quick unreadable glance, his eyes scanning Raphael's face as if he was trying to see something "It's a mild night after all, did you have somewhere in mind?" Raphael stared back barely managing to conceal his look of surprise. How could Leonardo say it was a mild night when Raphael was so cold that he had goose pimples breaking out across his skin?

"Nope just checking" he commented. Leonardo watched him a second longer before turning away with a shake of his head. He walked to the wall that was situated opposite the one Raphael was leaning against and mirrored Raphael's pose. He remained silent his eyes still fixed on Raphael with the same blank look which always made Raphael want to know what he was thinking. He remained silent unable to speak even if he had wanted to. His throat felt as though he had swallowed glass and talking was making it worse. All he wanted was a hot drink and a pillow to rest his aching head on. For a moment he considered phoning Donatello and asking him to put the kettle on but dismissed the idea almost instantly. Donatello had a six sense other this sort of thing he would have known something was wrong before Raphael even managed to say hello.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer me honestly ok?" Leonardo finally said his voice quiet with a note in it that Raphael hadn't heard for a long time. His brother sounded nervous. Raphael nodded, his eyes narrowing as he waited for the question, he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it. Leonardo nodded back and looked him directly in the eye as he spoke "Raph do you hate me?" Raphael's mouth fell open as he stared at Leonardo a look of horror and surprise on his face.

"No" he said his voice barely above a whisper as it failed him. He shook his head violently taking an aggressive step forward as his anger came to his aid, giving him a much needed boost of strength. "How can you even ask me that" he demanded angrily, his voice rising with every word, his hands curled into fists at his sides as he continued to glare daggers at Leonardo trying desperately to hold onto his anger. He clearly was going to be on his guard tonight.

"I'm glad I couldn't…" Leonardo stopped his own sentence with a shrug, looking relieved by the answer he had received. He smiled briefly at Raphael which served to further confuse Raphael, what kind of game was Leonardo playing with him? He continued to glare at Leonardo as the older turtle continued to speak seemingly unperturbed by the look he was receiving. "Do you hate me being in charge?" Raphael's fist unclenched at his side as anger deserted him in a wave.

He brought a hand up to his eyes rubbing them tiredly in an attempt to focus, his eyes felt as though there was grit in them making them itch and burn. He took a step back so his back hit the wall again and leaned against it in need of the support. He felt too tired to even stand straight. He spoke his voice reflecting his tired stance.

"Did it ever occur to you Leo that this might not have anything to do with you and maybe I just have a problem with anyone telling me what to do and assuming they know what's best for me? Ask Donnie about it, I'm sure he can come up with a million reasons as to why I have an attitude problem"

Leonardo was quiet for a moment before he shook his head

"I don't see you snapping at Master Splinter when he tells you what to do" Leonardo pointed out. Raphael took a deep shaky breath and spoke before Leonardo could continue his speech.

"How would you know?" he demanded silencing Leonardo "Are you there in his weekly talk with me? Are you there every time our dad is around me? No I didn't think so" he stated when Leonardo's eyes looked away from him to the side "The only way you possibly would know is if the great and oh so wise Leonardo stooped to eavesdropping on a conversation which was none of his business"

"Of course I didn't" Leonardo snapped, a flash of anger breaking through his mask for a split second. "But this is exactly what I'm talking about, you don't speak to either Donnie or Mikey the way you talk to me, you wouldn't dream of talking to Casey or April like that and you definitely wouldn't talk to Master Splinter, its just me and I'm sick of it and your continual attitude problem. You're my baby brother Raph and I love you but sometimes you make me so…" he stopped and looked away his jaw locking as he clearly tried to gain control of his temper.

Raphael stared at him blankly, barely hearing him over the roaring in his ears. He was in trouble and he was well aware of it. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. It was as if all the strength he prided himself on was oozing out of him with every breathe he took. He was incredibly cold and worn out. He wished Leonardo would leave him alone, he didn't want to fight him anymore, he was just so tired of the fighting and he was tired of constantly feeling inadequate. He was tired of it all; all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Raph!" Raphael blinked in surprise as his backside hit the floor hard, his shell still resting against the wall. He stared at his legs in surprise wondering why they had given out on him. He looked up as Leonardo came to a skidding stop next to him, worry and fear in his eyes "Raph what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out and touching Raphael's arm lightly only to jerk it back again instantly as if he had been burned. He stared at Raphael his eyes wide "Raph why didn't you say something?" he demanded "You're sick I…" he stopped and swallowed hard, the composure he was famous for breaking for a moment.

"I'm fine Leo, just stop fussing" Raphael remarked, he looked surprised again as he voice came out slurred the same as it did when he drank too much with Casey. He pushed Leonardo away from him and braced his hands against the wall using it to push him up. As he came to his feet he was forced to throw his arm out in an attempt to balance himself as the world tilted violently beneath his feet, the sensation causing his stomach to roll in a way that made him want to be sick "I'm fine" he repeated stubbornly.

"Like hell you are" Leonardo snapped back worriedly as he whipped his phone out of the pouch on his belt where he kept it. Raphael watched through half closed eyes as his brother pressed a button on the cell, lifting the phone against his ear and remained silent, clearly waiting for someone to pick up. He kept his eyes fixed on Raphael as if he expected him to disappear if he lost sight of him for a moment. Raphael almost felt like laughing, he wasn't going anywhere even if he had wanted to. He turned his head and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek against the wall, sighing unsteadily as shivers continuously wracked his body. Donatello was going to kill him when he got his hands on him.

"Hey Donnie it's me. I took Raph out for a talk and he's become really sick, he must have been sick before we left and…" he stopped, eyes narrowing as he listened to whatever Donatello was saying to him. Clearly it wasn't positive as when he spoke again there was an edge of anger to his voice which had previously been missing. "Of course I didn't know he was ill… well I thought he was slightly sick but I didn't know he was…" he stopped clearly cut off again "Don't worry I'll get him home, you just be ready Donatello" he stated before snapping the phone shut and glaring at it as if he wanted it to explode in his hand.

Raphael managed a weak chuckle, the whole situation suddenly striking him as funny. He could just imagine exactly what Donatello would have had to say on the phone. Donatello had the ability to make your skin crawl with the words he could use. His slight chuckle turned into a cough that shook his entire body with its violence, the tightness and burning sensation in his chest increased as he leaned weakly against the wall. Leonardo was at his side in an instance wrapping his arm around Raphael's waist, yanking his arm over his shoulder so he was in a position to support him while they walked.

"You are so god damn stupid sometimes Raphie, why didn't you just say something to me" Leonardo said, the words holding no bite to it. He sounded extremely worried making Raphael feel extremely guilty.

"So you keep telling me Leo" Raphael replied, his voice rough making Leonardo cringe as he heard it "I'll never be good enough for you will I Big Brother" he muttered as Leonardo began to help him across the roof top to the fire escape they had climbed earlier.

"Raph!" he heard Leonardo say, an urgent tone to his voice but he was unable to answer as the darkness covered his vision taking him somewhere his brothers couldn't follow.

**Author Note – **_Poor sick stubborn Raph! You should have just said something when you had the chance now Leo is going to be on a major guilt trip! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it enough to review, review makes me happy, when people don't review I get scared that I've screwed up in someway so if you like it please let me know. I'll try and get chapter 2 up ASAP, I should hopefully manage it especially as its already written, check me out! _


	2. Guilt

Just a Mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter Two

Guilt

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work belong to me in any fashion which is a shame, luckily I can still borrow them and make them do everything I want them to so life still has its little perks _

**Author Note – **_Poor Leo, guilt is an awful thing but he is so blaming himself too much in true Leo fashion, if there is a problem Leo will shoulder it regardless of whether it has anything to do with him. He really just made a simple mistake and misjudged the situation, it happens to us all so please don't think I'm bashing Leo because I'm not, this chapter is done in his perspective hence why he's so hard on himself. Silly Leo we still love you!_

Leonardo almost staggered as Raphael suddenly slumped down without warning, losing his battle with consciousness and with it his ability to be of any help to his brother. It took only one glance at him for Leonardo to spring into action, suddenly uncaring of anything but getting Raphael the medical attention he clearly needed.

He hefted his bulkier brother up over his shoulder with only a slight amount of difficulty carrying him in the classic fireman hold which would still give him the ability to move quickly. He turned and ran across the roof top; leaping onto the fire escape ladder and descending it as quickly as he dared to, a string of swear words coming out of his mouth which would have made even Raphael's mouth fall open if he had been conscious to hear them.

This whole situation was his fault. He should have paid attention to the signs which had been in front of him all day instead of brushing them off as unimportant. He should have known what Raphael was like when it came to illness. He was his older brother, it was his duty to know these things and protect his brothers even if it was from their own stubbornness.

Raphael was never ill, having been blessed with the best immune system out of the brothers. He could go years without having so much as a sniff while they came down with everything possible. The problem with that was that when he did become sick it was with a vengeance and he always reacted in the same way each time.

Instead of telling them early on that he was ill he would hide the fact from them, something he had done since he was a toddler. Leonardo knew why. Raphael was a softie when it came to his brothers and he would have known how seriously they would take his illness and how worried they would be. It didn't seem to occur to him that by hiding it he was making himself worse which would make them worry more when he eventually confessed or collapsed which ever came first.

Leonardo could still remember the day when Donatello had forced him and Michelangelo to sit down while Raphael was out and listen while he explained the signs of an impeding Raphael illness. If Raphael wasn't going to tell them directly then they would have to look to his body and attitude to tell them indirectly and hopefully catch the illness before it could progress too far. How Donatello knew all the signs was beyond Leonardo, his younger brother must have watched Raphael for years to obtain them but how he got them Leonardo hadn't cared. He was just glad that he had so they could look out for Raphael and yet he had ignored them even while knowing them.

If he was being honest with himself then he had known deep down that there was something wrong with Raphael, his brother just hadn't been himself all day. His defence during their evening practice had been weaker then usual, Raphael leaving more gaps open making it easier to penetrate in both hand to hand combat and with their weapons. When his punches did hit they didn't have the same strength and raw power behind them. His eyes had remained still, focused in one place instead of constantly looking around him hunting down the next target for him to take down. Perhaps the biggest indication though had been Raphael being the first to leave the dojo as soon as practice had finished, heading in the direction of his room. Raphael always had a 30 minute session at his punch bag once practice was over, for him not to even look in that direction was just strange.

He should have realised then and there that Raphael was ill instead of thinking that his younger brother had something on his mind. He should have alerted Donatello's attention to it as soon as Raphael had began walking towards the door looking tired. Donatello would have been able to manage it. Raphael would have been in bed with a thermometer in his mouth before he would even have been able to blink, medicines and liquids would have been in the room instantly and things would have been ok but he hadn't done that. He had waited at the entrance of the dojo, his eyes flickering between Raphael's slow assent to his room and Donatello's quick stride in the direction of his lab. All it would have taken was one word but he hadn't said it.

Michelangelo hadn't noticed anything either, he had been half asleep during practice, having stayed up late to watch another one of the movies he was currently obsessed with. That with the hard practice Leonardo had placed them through had meant that Michelangelo was gone, asleep before his head had even hit the cushion of the sofa he had thrown himself on.

He had waited patiently until he had heard the door of the lab shut and the first snore penetrate the lair before he moved, hurrying after Raphael taking two stairs at a time and just catching him as the other turtle turned the door handle to enter his room. He had stopped him and forced him outside, never stopping to consider why Raphael wasn't fighting back with his usual passion, if he had stopped to look then he would have seen the lack of focus in the eyes trying to glare into his. But he hadn't, he had instead taken him to the surface, overriding his gut feeling that something was wrong believing that he knew what was best for his brother. He had justified it to himself the same way he always managed to. They weren't going far, the night was mild, the perfect weather for clearing someone's head. They were just going to talk, no further exercise and perhaps for once Raphael would answer the questions that plagued Leonardo on a daily basis instead of side tracking the questions which was his normally tendency.

It had never once occurred to him that Raphael had improved his acting skills so much that Leonardo wouldn't be able to see past them. He had always believed that he would be able to see through his brothers' masks. He had thought that Raphael was just preoccupied and grumpy not that he was standing opposite him on the rooftop with a raging temperature. He had had no idea how sick his brother was, if he had stopped to think it through to look for the signs then things wouldn't be like this. Raphael would be in bed in Donatello's care exactly where he needed to be.

He had to get Raphael to Donatello, their brother would know exactly what to do, he was the only one out of the 4 of them who could really handle Raphael, it didn't matter what mood the other turtle was in Donatello instinctively knew how to counter it and deal with it. Leonardo couldn't even remember the last time he had seen them fight. Swallowing down his dread Leonardo placed Raphael gently on the floor, running a hand over his arm, wincing at the hot skin beneath his finger. Raphael body was wracked by shivers even in his unconscious state.

He murmured words of comfort as he pulled off the man hole cover. After a quick glance round to make sure he was alone, he picked Raphael back up ignoring his aching shoulder and descending the ladder only stopping for a moment to pull the cover back into place above them.

The minute his feet touched the ground Leonardo was running as fast as he could, his feet making loud slapping sound that he barely heard over his own ragged breath and pounding heart. He thanked god that he had had enough sense to stay close to the lair instead of taking Raphael further away like he had originally planned.

"I'm so sorry for this Raph" he said out loud. He would have done anything at that moment to hear one of Raphael's sarcastic one liners but Raphael remained silent. He turned the corner of the tunnel sharply, breathing a thankful sigh as he saw the light ahead of him and heard Michelangelo's relieved voice.

"Donnie, they're here, Leo's made it" Leonardo put a last final boost in and skidded into the lair, completely out of breath. He barely heard the wall close behind him over the roaring in his ears but ignored both as Donatello materialised in front of him, his arms outstretched, grabbing Raphael off Leonardo's shoulder. Once he had a good hold of him he turned without a word towards Leonardo. Leonardo took a step after him.

"Donnie I…" the glare he received over his brother's shoulder silenced him mid sentence leaving an awkward silence in its wake.

"Not now Leonardo" came the cold reply as Donatello hurried into his lab, Raphael still in his arms. Leonardo stood frozen for a moment, he had never been on the end of that voice before and he certainly had never received a glare like that from Donatello. He swallowed before hardening his resolve taking a step towards the lab. His hand already curved into a fist ready to knock on the door and demand admittance to the room.

All of this was his fault, if he hadn't of dragged Raphael outside when he knew that there was something up then he would have been at home getting treatment. How could he have misjudged the situation so badly? He wanted to be in that lab next to Raphael so he would be the first thing his brother saw when he woke. How could he even think for a moment that Leonardo thought he wasn't good enough? He had to talk to him even just to reassure him that it wasn't the case. He just had to figure out a way to get through the barrier known as Donatello.

"I really wouldn't do that if I was you" Leonardo stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes landing on Michelangelo who stood near the entrance of the lair, leaning against the wall. The younger turtle didn't appear worried or stressed by the situation, if anything he appeared unfazed by it all.

"But I…" he waved his hand towards the door and took another step.

"Seriously dude, it wouldn't be a wise move to make right about now" Michelangelo interrupted, a hard note to his voice that was usually lacking. Leonardo looked away from him, his gaze going back to the door that was shut against him and wondered whether it was possible for him to feel any worse then he did right then because he was pretty sure it wasn't.

**Author Note – **_Poor Leo certainly needs a hug right about now! I think I do as will because writing Leo guilt chapters is sooooooo draining! Please review but no flaming. Reviews make me happy and the happier I am the more I write so it's a win win! Hope you enjoyed it, chapter 3 will be here soon_


	3. Hidden Depth

Just a Mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter Three

Hidden depth

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of work belong to me in any shape or form, I'm merely using them for the purpose of this story_

**Author Note – **_Here's chapter Three, done from Michelangelo's perspective. I've always viewed Mikey and Raph as best friends which is why he's so angry in this chapter… well as angry as its possible for Mikey to get. It's a different writing style from the other two chapters for some reason, not sure why but this was just the way it came out. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!_

Michelangelo watched his eldest brother for a moment torn between feeling pity and anger at him. He allowed his eyes to glance over at the door to the lab and shook his head with a silent sigh. Donatello was furious but whether it was at Leonardo or at Raphael he wasn't quite sure. When Donatello got that look on his face Michelangelo would make him self scarce, he found from experience that it was often safer that way.

He sighed this time outloud, the sound breaking the heavy silence settling round the living room.

"Would you like some tea Leo?" he asked, saying the first thing that came into his head. He hated tension filled silences more then anything, they always made him feel edgy and he hated feeling that way, he liked when things were normal and the lair was filled with laughter. Leonardo looked at him, his eyes looking haunted in the light and nodded his head. Michelangelo let out a breathe he had been unaware that he had been holding before nodding in response. "Come to the kitchen then" he stated.

He walked away from the entrance to their home and towards the kitchen, he had gotten half way before he realised he wasn't being followed. He glanced back once over his shoulder to see that Leonardo hadn't moved a muscle and groaned to himself even as he spoke again, a sharper tone to his voice that had been lacking previously. "If you don't come now Leo then you can make your own tea, staring at the door isn't going to change anything." he saw Leonardo's shoulder slump down and felt guilty for a moment, perhaps his words and tone had been harsh. He turned and went into the kitchen, walking to the oven that they had taken from the junk yard and fixed up, to grab the kettle.

As he filled it up with water Leonardo walked in, his movement slow as if he had suddenly become an old man. Michelangelo watched from the corner of his eyes as Leonardo pulled out a chair and sunk into it, linking his fingers tightly together and resting them on the table he was staring fixedly at.

"Mikey, I've really screwed up" he stated quietly, pain lacing his voice. Michelangelo hesitated for a moment before he nodded, placing the kettle on the hob and lighting it so it would boil.

"Yep you have" he replied, walking to their fridge and pulling out a can of coke and the milk for the tea. He placed them on the side and reached up for one of the chipped mug, dropping a tea bag into it. He opened the can and took a long swig waiting for Leonardo to gather his thoughts enough to continue speaking.

"I shouldn't have taken him outside, I knew there was something up with him but I just thought he had something on his mind. I never thought… I mean if I had I…" his voice trailed off leaving a silence broken only by the whistling kettle. Michelangelo allowed his eyes to focus on Leonardo for a moment before he looked away with a shrug.

"Everyone screws up sometimes Leo, even you" he commented, keeping his tone light. He turned back to the kettle and poured the water into the mug, biting down on lip to stop him saying anything he might regret once his anger had passed. What he wanted to do was yell at Leonardo for being so stupid. He was the eldest, he was meant to always be aware of what was happening in their home so he could deal and solve whatever problems were there. He was the leader, that fact had been pushed down Michelangelo's throat so much that sometimes he wanted to be sick with it all. Making stupid mistakes, mistakes that ended up with someone suffering was normally his and Raphael's territory. Not Leonardo's, Not Donatello's but his and Raphael. The fact that it had been Leonardo who had screwed up left him feeling a bit shaken.

"Well I'm not meant to" Leonardo stated quietly, hunching down slightly. Michelangelo shot him another glance before sighing, the sound angry and sharp. He was the youngest, it wasn't his place to get involved, his place was to keep the peace and he would do that no matter what he felt. He swallowed back his words; Leonardo was already beating himself up enough without having Michelangelo's furious words ringing in his ears. He still had Donatello to explain himself to and that was a daunting task for anyone. He was just glad that it wasn't him who had to deal with it.

"Would you like something to eat?" he now asked, pretending he hadn't heard Leonardo's comment. He kept his voice calm and friendly as he walked over to the table and placed the hot mug in front of Leonardo.

"No thank you Mikey, the tea will do fine" Leonardo said, dragging himself out of his thoughts and sparing Michelangelo a smile, an answering one automatically covered his face as Michelangelo took the chair opposite him, taking another sip of his own drink. He watched his brother take a sip of the tea and opened his mouth to ask how it was.

"What made you do it?" he blinked in surprise as the question popped out of his mouth despite his best attempts to remain neutral. He waited for an answer, giving up the pretence that things were normal. Leonardo looked at him, his eyes wide as a guilty expression filtered across his face before it became blank of emotion, dropping into the mask that Michelangelo was used to seeing on a daily basis.

"I…" he began before stopping, his eyes dropping to the cup he was cradling his hands. Michelangelo raised an eye ridge as he placed his can on the table and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest.

"If you can't answer my simple question Big Bro then how do you expect to be able to answer Donnie's when he comes storming in here demanding answers from you?" he questioned, Leonardo glanced up sharply impaling Michelangelo's eyes with his own. Michelangelo kept the eye contact ignoring his usual instinct of looking away and making a joke. Instead he leaned forward as he continued to speak.

"Why would you take Raph out of the lair if you even thought for a millisecond that there was something not quite right with him today? It's a simple enough question for you to answer Leo and I think I deserve an answer" Michelangelo stated. He watched Leonardo stare at him as if he had never seen him before and concluded that he probably hadn't. Michelangelo normally kept this part of his personality locked away beneath his humour.

"I wanted answers" Leonardo answered his voice curiously monotone. "I thought that if I… I don't know what I thought. It was a stupid thing to do but this isn't just my fault it's also Raph's. He should have said something to us if he was feeling ill, he should have…" Michelangelo's loud, unamused snort cut him off mid sentence. Michelangelo felt his eyes narrow as he spoke, a surprisingly scornful note to his voice that was rarely heard.

"Since when has Raphael ever paid attention to what is best for him?" he demanded "That's why Donnie taught us what he did so we would always know because Raphael is so completely stupid and boneheaded when it comes to his own health that he would rather ignore it then deal with it." He shook his head feeling his anger drain out of him "I'm sorry Leo" he said running a hand over his face. He glanced up to explain but stopped, a hopeful expression coming to his face that reflected in his voice when he spoke.

"So how is he?"

**Author Note – **_There's chapter three done and dusted. I hope you liked it, I like writing from Mikey's perspective and getting to the real turtle beneath his mask of humour. There's a lot boiling beneath the surface that I'd like to explore *Hannio glances to the side to see a large plot bunny hopping towards her with an evil glint in its eyes* Oh no!_

_Please Review but no flames. Thank you, I'll try and get chapter 4 up as soon as possible… just got to get around to writing it!_


	4. Confrontations

Just a Mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter 4

Confrontations

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below chapter belong to me in any form. I'm merely borrowing them for my own use._

**Author Notes – **_This was such a hard chapter to write, I hate writing arguments but this one had to be done for the rest of the story. Please enjoy_

"He's going to be ok" Donatello remarked, relief in his voice as he leaned against the door jam to the kitchen looking at Michelangelo with a smile on his face. "It will take him a while to full heal from it but he'll soon be back to the usual Raph we all know."

"Thank god for that." Michelangelo stated loudly, closing his eyes for a moment as he slumped back in his chair. He reopened them and shot Donatello a questioning look.

"So what exactly is it then?"

"bronchitis and on top of that the flu, as I said it's going to take even him a bit of time to recover from it, its been a severe attack." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he continued speaking "It's a good thing we caught it in time or it could easily have turned into something much worse. He's resting at the moment." He said, cutting off Michelangelo's next question. "And he should be out of it for a few hours or so, at least I hope he is. I gave him a strong enough sedative and sleep is what he needs now to kick start the healing process." Michelangelo let out a long shaky breath as he rubbed a shaky hand over his eyes.

"Cool" he stated, Donatello shot him a quick look. "I mean not cool that he's ill, that sucks but just cool that we caught it before he got worse. Perhaps you did him a favour by taking him up to that roof Leo." Michelangelo commented lightly shooting their silent brother a quick look.

Donatello's eyes moved from Michelangelo to focus on Leonardo. The older turtle was hunched over his tea cup, still cradling it in his hand clearly with no intention of joining their conversation. Donatello felt his eyes narrow.

"I wouldn't go that far Mikey" he remarked coolly. "Leo may I have a word in private please" he said, making sure that it came out as a statement and not a question. He watched as Leonardo's shoulders tightened for a moment before he came to his feet and twisted round on the spot so he was directly facing Donatello.

"Dojo" Leonardo remarked as he walked passed Donatello and out of the room. Donatello tilted his head to the side but didn't look round to watch him leave. He glanced up at Michelangelo who was watching his with a rare serious look.

"Are you sure confronting him is wise?" he asked nervously. "Maybe it would be best to drop it and forget about it. Raph is going to be ok, that's all that matters dude." Donatello thought about it for a second before he shook his head.

"I know you're right" he stated quietly "but I can't let it go" Michelangelo sighed and nodded.

"I thought you'd say that somehow. You're just as stubborn as they are half the time." Donatello flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Only half the time" he repeated. "I must be slipping. Could you keep an ear out for Raph while I'm gone just in case he wakes up early? Sedatives never seem overly affective on him for some reason, must be something to do with his immune system." Michelangelo nodded his head.

"That's Raph for you" he commented with a smile. "I'll go and grab some comic books from my room and go and sit by him, I'm assuming you've left him in your lab?" he asked. Donatello nodded before shooting him a pointed look.

"Mikey if you…" Michelangelo held up his hand with a slight laugh.

"I know, if I touch anything at all in your lab then you'll come up with a new inventive way of making me suffer." he said "I know the speech off by heart now dude, you should come with a new one." Donatello nodded his head.

"I'll look into that" he stated dryly before sighing. "Wish me luck" and with that he turned and left the room, crossing their living room and coming to a stop outside the door to the Dojo. He hesitated before taking in a deep breath and opening the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Leonardo was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest as he waited his face and eyes completely expressionless. The sight made Donatello feel uneasy. Whenever Leonardo looked like that it always made him feel as thought he was confronting a complete stranger and not his brother. There was a long awkward silence between them before Donatello spoke, thankful that his voice sounded cool and collected in the room.

"The last thing Raph said to me before the sedative took effect was that this wasn't your fault but his. Do you agree with that?" he asked. He hoped Leonardo would say yes and then the talk could be over before it even began.

"It was mainly my fault" Leonardo said quietly, his voice as expressionless as the rest of him as he brought his eyes up to meet Donatello's. "I knew that there was something wrong with Raph from this morning. He hasn't been acting like himself all day. I assumed that he had something on his mind which was troubling him and that was the reason for the change." Donatello closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his anger ignite at the cool way that Leonardo had been speaking.

"Did you pay attention to me that day when I sat you down to explain the symptoms for Raph being ill?" he asked as he reopened his eyes and glared angrily at Leonardo. Leonardo remained silent for a moment, seemingly unfazed by his brother's angry look before he nodded.

"I did" he confirmed. Donatello looked away for a moment trying to think of the right words to say. There was a moments silence before he spoke.

"What was one of the major signs?" he asked pointedly. Leonardo sighed, still maintaining eye contact with him, a flash of anger beginning to burn in his eyes.

"That he would be distracted and wouldn't be acting like himself in some fashion" Donatello nodded, opening his mouth to speak but Leonardo continued "You can blame me for this all you want Don but I'm not the only one who should have been paying attention." He stated calmly. Donatello breathed in quickly

"So now this situation is mine and Mikey's fault?" he demanded angrily. "You were the one who took him to the surface even though you've just admitted you knew something was wrong with him. I don't recall either myself or Mikey making that decision. That was yours and yours alone."

"I'm just saying Donnie that we have always said that it was a joint responsibility and that we would look out for him together and yet I was the only one who noticed anything at all. Where were you? I've never once denied that this is my fault. It is, I made a mistake by taking him to the surface and it Raph who has to pay the price yet again for my mistake, the same as he always seems to do." Donatello opened his mouth to speak but Leonardo continued seemingly on a roll.

"Nothing that you or Mikey can say to me can possibly make me feel worse then I already do but perhaps before you place all the blame on me you should both look at yourselves as well. Neither of you are blameless in this situation. Raph certainly is to blame as well for being so stubborn about admitting his illness in the first place. Perhaps if both you and Mikey had been paying attention instead of being absorbed in your own lives then this mess could have been avoided. Have we finished here?" he asked. Donatello stared at him remaining silent.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he stated uncrossing his arms "I'll be with Raph if you need me." and with that he turned and left the dojo leaving an irate Donatello behind him.

* * *

**Author Note – **_Man I seriously hate writing arguments but sometimes you've just got to do it. The next chapter is already written in my little notebook so it just needs to be written up on computer so it should be up within the next 2 weeks or so, hopefully much sooner. Please review._


	5. Up

Just a Mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter Five

Up

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment._

**Author Note – **_Yay chapter five is now up! I do love it when I finish a chapter and its even better when I already have an idea where the next chapter is heading! Anyway I hope you enjoy this _

Raphael groaned out loud as the light from the overhead lamp hit his eyes forcing him to shut them again in an attempt to stop them stinging. God he felt rough as though he had been hit by a truck and then reversed over again. Every part of him hurt and he felt so light headed that he gripped the sheet beneath him tightly afraid that if he let go he would float away.

Hesitantly he opened one eyes up before opening the other and staring at the ceiling in confusion, his eyes focusing on a crack in surprise, he didn't remember that crack being there before. Once he felt stable he glanced around him, his eyes widening in shock as he realised that he wasn't in his room but in Donatello's lab instead.

He shifted on the bed, hissing at the pain the simple action caused before he stopped his gaze falling on Donatello. The other turtle was seated on a chair situated by the bed, leaning forward and resting his sleeping head in his crossed arms. He was going to be hurting when he woke up. Raphael frowned, why was Donatello sitting by the bed while Raphael was in it?

"Hey" he said, wincing at how weak and rough his voice sounded. The sound however weak woke Donatello though. Raphael watched as Donatello straightened with a yawn, his hand automatically going to his neck and rubbing at it in an attempt to get the knots out of it. He glanced around him before is gaze fell on Raphael who stared back, raising an eye ridge as Donatello's expression became one of relief.

"Hey, you're awake" he stated, coming to his feet in a quick, fluid motion, one of his hands going to Raphael's wrist, the other one settled on his forehead "You seem cooler" Donatello announced, the relieved look on his face becoming more pronounced. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he let go of Raphael's wrist and stood back. "Are you feeling hot? Cold? Are you in any sort of pain?" Raphael shook his head cautiously, his hands gripping the sheet tighter as the simple movement made him feel as though his head was about to explode on him.

"Not hot or cold" he said, his voice sounding tired. He could feel his eyes begin to shut as though being awake for five minutes had sapped his strength. He forced them open, focusing on Donatello's dark eyes "Chest hurts" he managed, he released his grip on the sheet and lifted it to his chest, resting it there as his words produced a coughing fit that racked his body.

"Spit out Raph" Donatello commanded, a tone of authority coming to his voice as he twisted and picked up a bucket holding it out to Raphael. Raphael obeyed without question, shuffling to the side and spitting the flem out of his mouth before he focused on breathing, the sound sounding ragged to his own ears.

He sighed as Donatello placed his hand on the back of Raphael's neck, supporting him as he helped him back onto the pillow.

"What's wrong with me?" Raphael asked frustration in his voice. Donatello sighed as he patted his brother's shoulder in an absent manner.

"You have Bronchitis and on top of that you managed to contract the Flu. It safe to say Raph that you haven't been well at all" he remarked casually. Raphael stared at him before he nodded slowly.

"How long have I…" his voice trailed off and he shrugged instead, trying not to let his wince show.

"Been asleep?" Donatello queried raising his eye ridge, Raphael nodded please that the simple movement was becoming easier to accomplish "Four days now. You gave us all quite the shock when you collapsed" he reprimanded gently "When you're well again Raph you and I are going to have a long chat. This whole sticking your head in the sand when you're ill routine can't continue. Even you've got to see that" Raphael dropped his eyes unable to meet Donatello's gaze.

"Mikey and Leo ok?" Raphael asked after a moment's silence, changing the subject. He didn't feel up for one of Donatello's well meaning lectures.

"They are worried over you like I am." Donatello answered, dropping back into the chair by the side of the bed and crossing his arms across his chest. "Mikey's been sitting with you a lot, reading out loud to you, forcing water in you the rare time you were awake. You know that sort of thing." Raphael smiled slightly before he spoke.

"And Leo?" he asked. He shuddered as another bout of fierce coughing rocked him; he turned again and spat into the bucket that Donatello held out to him.

"Here. Have some of this, it will help" Donatello remarked, twisting in his seat and picking up a glass of water from the side table. He stood and helped Raphael sit up slightly, moving behind him so he could support Raphael's weight against him. He held the glass to his brother's lip "Just take a few small sips" he told him "Don't gulp however tempting it might be." Raphael nodded and opened his mouth allowing the liquid to ease his raw throat. "Good" Donatello remarked as he shifted, helping Raphael lie down again.

"I hate feeling this way" Raphael said once Donatello had placed the water on the side and taken his seat again. His voice sounded quiet and breathless.

"I know you do Raph" Donatello said sympathetically "Maybe next time you feel ill, you'll remember this and not be so stubborn about the whole thing. You know you might actually tell me how you feel instead of waiting until you're about to collapse" Raphael sighed and half heartedly glared at Donatello. It was difficult to stay angry at his brother when deep down he knew he was right.

"You were saying about Leo?" Raphael said.

"Leo spends most of his time in his room or in the Dojo practicing. The only time we see him is when he comes and sits with you" Donatello said flatly, a look of anger coming to his eyes. "I'm sure you'll see both him and Mikey soon, I think it's safe to say that you are out of danger now though you have to realise that this time it will take a lot longer for you to recover. It was a severe attack Raphie, you understand?"

Raphael nodded his head. He wanted to ask Donatello why he was so angry at Leonardo. The pair of them rarely fought so he couldn't figure out exactly what had happened but he couldn't force his mouth open anymore and his eyelids felt as though they were being weighed down by stones.

"Go to sleep Raph" Donatello said quietly, sounding as though he was far away "Get some rest, everything is going to be ok" he said something else to him but Raphael didn't catch it as sleep reclaimed him.

**Author Note – **_Woohooo chapter five is done and dusted which means that I will soon have to work on chapter six! Hopefully this will be up within two weeks. I know I've been a bit slack with my writing but I promise you I am working on them all. I've just been distracted by other things at the moment. I'll have to figure out a way to do both!_

_ Anyway I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. No flames though and as I said Chapter six should be up fairly soon I hope._


	6. Do Something

Just a Mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter six

Do Something

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment!_

**Author Note – **_Yay another chapter done and dusted. Hope you enjoy it!_

Leonardo shifted on his bed, placing his forearm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the faint light coming from the candles on his bedside table.. He knew he needed to get some sleep but it seemed beyond him. He hadn't slept more then a few hours since Raphael had collapsed. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his brother's flushed, surprised face staring up at him, his eyes begging for answers as to why he was now on the floor.

The image made him feel sick at the implications. What if Raphael had gone out by himself and Leonardo hadn't have been there, Raphael would have been alone, weak and unable to defend himself though he knew that his brother certainly would have given it his best go. He could have been caught and then what would have happened to him.

He shuddered and sat up, rubbing his arm as he stared around his room. It was a thought that he didn't even want to entertain. He glanced up in surprise as he heard a knock on the door, hesitated for a moment before he got to his feet and made his way to the door. It must have been either his father or Michelangelo because Donatello hadn't spoken to him since their fight in the Dojo. Even when Leonardo would ask a question, Donatello would simply pretend he hadn't heard him and would quickly leave the room.

Leonardo sighed as he grasped the door handle and twisted it, pulling the door open, blinking slightly in the light that was blazing outside, hurting his eyes after the darkness of his room.

"Hey Mikey" he said, forcing a smile on his face which the youngest returned with the same forced smile he had adopted recently. The one that never showed in his blue eyes which always remained watchful as though he was expecting or waiting for something, though Leonardo had no idea what it could be that he was waiting for.

"S'up Leo" Mikey replied, he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of the living room "two things, firstly dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and Master Splinter has asked me to remind you that he would like you to be in attendance" Leonardo nodded even as his stomach dropped. Meals were the worst at the moment; you could almost cut the tension between them all with a knife. Why Master Splinter hadn't said anything to any of them yet was beyond Leonardo, he could only assume that their father was hoping that they could deal with it between themselves.

"I'll be there" he said and Michelangelo flashed his smile again.

"Good I did lasagne" he said, clearly making an effort at conversation. "I decided that I wanted to expand my cooking skills so it seemed a good place to start. I'm going to do garlic bread as well because you can't have a form of pasta without garlic bread. It just doesn't make any sense I mean…" his voice trailed off as he realised he was babbling and he coughed instead looking awkward.

Leonardo felt guilt twist his stomach, he hadn't been a very good brother or leader to Michelangelo, he had been too caught up in his own guilt and misery to think how it would be effecting the youngest.

"It sounds lovely Mikey" he said warmly. "I've always like Lasagne and you're right about the garlic bread, you need it to soak up the juices" Michelangelo looked at him, his eyes lighting up as he gave Leonardo the first real smile he had received in almost a week.

"Exactly" he said cheerfully. "So I'll see you down there" he said before turning and beginning to walk away, humming an upbeat tune beneath his breath. Leonardo shook his head and went to close the door when he stopped.

"Erm Mikey?" He called after him, watching as Mikey stopped at the top of the stairs and looked back at him with a questioning look.

"Yep?" he said, Leonardo frowned slightly.

"Didn't you say you have two things to tell me?" he prompted "You've actually only told me one thing" Michelangelo smacked his forehead.

"Course sorry Dude" he said "Donnie's just been to see me, Raph is awake" Leonardo took a step out of his room before he could help it.

"Awake?" he said, a tremor of excitement breaking through his calmness. Mikey nodded, a bright grin coming to his face.

"Yep, he's fallen asleep again but Donnie said he was up for at least five minutes and he knew where he was this time and he knew who Donnie was so the fever has broken. Donnie says he should be out of the woods now." Leonardo breathed out nosily.

"That is great news Mikey!" he said in relief and Michelangelo nodded.

"Isn't it just" he said. "Donnie says we need to leave Raph alone for a bit because the talking and the cough he still has is wearing him out and he's really weak but he says he can peep our heads round the door after dinner and who knows maybe Raphie boy will be awake again" he said hopefully.

"Well even if he's not, the fact his fever has broken means he'll be awake more and more and become more like the grumpy Raph that we all know." Michelangelo nodded.

"Is that a good thing?" he said with a snigger. "I best go, I've still got to get the garlic bread ready" Leonardo nodded.

"One last thing Mikey before you go" Michelangelo stopped again and looked up with a inquiring look "When Donnie spoke to you about seeing Raph did he really say both of us or did he just say you?" Michelangelo looked awkward as he lifted his hand up to rub the back of his neck

"Well… erm he said me… but I'm positive he meant both of us. He was just excited about Raph being awake and I was right in front of him so that's all, I'm sure if you had been in front of him he would have forgotten to have mentioned me." Leonardo nodded forcing a smile to his face and he fought down his rising anger.

"I'm sure you're right" he replied neutrally. "We'll go and look after dinner and see if he's ok and if he's still asleep then do you fancy going for a roof top run just us? It's been a while since we have done anything together, that's if you want to?" Michelangelo nodded eagerly.

"Definitely" he stated "We've been cooped up inside since this happened to Raph and I'm going stir crazy. No offence Leo but the atmosphere that you and Donnie are creating sucks. You've got to sort it out because it's really getting to me." he said with a pointed look. Leonardo nodded.

"I will Mikey, I promise. Whatever it takes I'll get this sorted." Michelangelo nodded looking pleased.

"Thank god" he said fervently. "Anyway Dude really gotta get to the kitchen now." he said before turning and racing down the stairs. Leonardo watched him go before he went back into his room torn between relief that Raphael was on the road to recovery and anger at Donatello.

Michelangelo was right. Leonardo had to get this sorted and sorted soon. It was just a shame that for once he had absolutely no idea about how to go about it.

**Author Note – **_Right I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There should be an update within the next two weeks so please look out for it. Please reviews but no flames and thank you for reading._


	7. What a splendid idea Michelangelo

Just a Mistake

By

Hannio

Chapter Seven

What a splendid idea Michelangelo

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own purposes._

**Author Note – **_Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've had a lot going on recently which I needed to sort out but I've done it now. Plus I'm on holiday with internet access so I'm hoping to try and get more updating done before Sunday when I go back home! This story is near the end now! Whoop, whoop the end is nigh!_

* * *

Donatello gave a silent sigh of relief as he closed the lab door silently behind him. The fever had definitely broken and although Raphael would continue feeling like death warmed up for the next few days he would make a full recovery.

He swallowed hard when he thought about the long four days when Raphael remained in an unconscious stupor, only awakening from it occasionally and even then he had been out of it, unable to recognise them, barely seeing them, unable to do anything except accepting the water they had offered to him with soft words of encouragement until he was pulled away from them back into the darkness where none of them could follow. There had been more then one occasion when Donatello had wondered whether Raphael's illness was beyond his ability to treat.

He shook his head, forcing the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't even want to consider the possibility that they could have lost their brother.

Donatello headed towards the kitchen, following the gorgeous smell that was reminding him with a vengeance how hungry he was. He didn't particularly want to eat with the rest of them. He would have preferred getting his portion and eating it in the lab where he could keep a close eye on his brother. Out of the woods he might have been but Donatello wasn't going to leave anything to chance. He wouldn't be satisfied until Raphael was back on his feet, moody and cussing like he normally did, only then would he know for definite that his brother was back to normal.

Still he had little choice in the matter. Master Splinter having obtained his word earlier that day that he would be at every meal no matter how awkward they made him feel at the moment.

He wasn't sure whether he was still angry at Leonardo or whether that anger had turned inwards to him self. All he could hear when he allowed him self to stop for a moment were Leonardo's words, constantly running through his head on a continuous loop that he couldn't stop because deep down he knew his older brother was right.

It had been partly his fault as well. He had sat there and lectured the other two on how they always had to keep an eye on Raphael, how it was important for them all to know the signs so there was little chance of Raphael collapsing on them again and yet here they were. All of them, Donatello included, too wrapped up in their own lives to actually pay attention to what had been happening around them.

If Donatello had been as diligent as he had told Leonardo and Michelangelo to be then perhaps none of this would have happened.

He breathed out noisily trying to ignore the thought if he continued to feel this way then he was going to drive him self mad.

"Hey Donnie, just in time, I was about to call you out of the lab" Michelangelo said attracting Donatello from his dark thoughts. He glanced up and smiled at his youngest brother pleased to see that he looked more like himself.

"I thought I'd leave Raph alone to rest" Donatello remarked absently as he slid into his seat "This smells real good Mikey" he commented, Michelangelo grinned.

"Doesn't it just" he remarked with a wide grin "I think I've missed my calling in life, I should be a cook, one of those celebrity cooks on TV who stand there and give orders to lots of scared chefs. I'm sure I could be scary like that" he looked thoughtful for a moment, clearly picturing the scene in his head, the sight causing Donatello to grin. It never mattered what sort of mood he was in, a few minutes in Michelangelo's company was all it took for him to start smiling.

"Thought you wanted to be a superhero" Donatello commented raising an eye ridge at Michelangelo as he placed a large plate of lasagne in front of him.

"I could do both" Michelangelo announced "Every superhero has a secret identity don't you know. I could be cook by day, crime fighter by night. Seriously Donnie, when Raphie is better we need to do a superhero night, it would be awesome! We could watch movies and play beat-em ups and eat junk food, what do you think Leo? Sounds like a plan?" Donatello glanced behind him to see Leonardo leaning against the door, watching Michelangelo with an indulgent smile which had been lacking for the last few days.

Clearly he had heard the news.

"Sounds like a plan to me Mikey" Leonardo commented as he entered the room and sat opposite Donatello, he turned his attention to Donatello after thanking Michelangelo for the food, his eyes narrowing slightly "Mike tells me that Raph woke up?" Donatello nodded his head.

"He woke up for about five minutes a short time ago. He isn't out of the woods but it's a good start that he recognised me"

"That is a good sign" Leonardo replied.

Donatello watched from the corner of his eyes as Michelangelo took his seat, his shoulders dropping as his smile withered away.

"He should be awake later if you want to pay him a visit" he said, trying to make his voice friendly. Leonardo raised an eye ridge, his eyes scanning Donatello's face in a thoughtful fashion.

"I was going to anyway" he answered. There was a slight silence which was broken by Michelangelo.

"So Donnie" he said his voice overly bright "Leo and I are going for a run after dinner why don't you come with? It will do you some good and I'm sure that Master Splinter would be cool to sit with Raph, it will give him time to work on the lecture he'll give Raphie-boy when Raph's well enough to withstand it"

"Thanks for the offer Mike but-" Donatello began when he was cut off

"That sounds like a splendid idea Michelangelo" they all turned as one to the doorway to see Master Splinter watching them all "Time away from here would be good for you all. I am more then able to sit with Raphael and work on my lecture as Michelangelo puts it" he remarked dryly, Donatello grinned glancing back at Michelangelo as the younger turtle rubbed the back of his neck looking awkward.

Donatello picked his fork up and stabbed it into his lasagne. The thought of escaping to the surface for a while did sound pleasant. He could head over to April's and spend some time with her, both she and Casey had been ringing constantly over Raphael, and it was only by telling them that Raphael was infectious that they kept away. They would want to know straight away the breakthrough that had occurred.

Not only that but it would give Donatello a chance to borrow April's new science magazine that she had emailed him about which he was itching to get his hands on.

The more he thought about it the more he was looking forward to it.

"Good idea Mikey" Leonardo now said breaking into the silence that had descended after Master Splinter's words "It will give Donnie and I, a chance to have a talk" he said, the tone making it clear that it was no suggestion but an order.

Donatello's heart sank.

Perhaps this run wasn't a good idea at all.

* * *

**Author Note – **_Yay another chapter done! As I said this story is very close to the end, I cant believe it Anyway please review but no flames! Thanks_


End file.
